roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stevens DB
}} The Stevens DB is a side-by-side double barrel shotgun. It is unlocked at Rank 81 or can be purchased with credits. (CR) History A double-barrel shotgun, is a shotgun with two parallel barrels, allowing two shots to be fired, either consecutively or simultaneously depending on the model. Modern double-barreled shotguns, often known as doubles, are almost universally break open actions, with the barrels tilting up at the rear to expose the breech ends of the barrels for unloading and reloading. Since there is no reciprocating action needed to eject and reload the shells, doubles are more compact than repeating designs such as pump action or lever-action shotguns. The model in-game, is in the side-by-side configuration (SxS). This is where both barrels are aligned horizontaly, being opposite eachother or side by side. This is different to the over-and-under configuration (O/U), where both barrels are aligned veritcally, with one being above the other. In-game Currently, the Stevens DB is one of the two shotguns capable of burst fire in the game with the other being the Sawed Off. While not as powerful as the KS-23M, it still deals more damage than the other shotguns. Its burst mode allows the shotgun to fire both barrels at once, doubling the pellet count from 8 to 16 but emptying the shotgun in one shot, requiring the user to reload immediately after. While using the burst mode doesn't spread out the shot any further than normal, it does tighten the spread considerably, considering there would be 16 pellets in a space where 8 pellets would normally be, etc. The Stevens DB has very high sight accuracy making it ideal for aiming. The Stevens DB's semi mode works just like the other shotguns. One shell is shot at a time, allowing the user to fire twice before reloading. Semi mode is best used in CQC because it allows the user to fire twice without needing to reload, making it much more forgiving if the user misses the first shot. Burst mode is best used at longer ranges since it has a higher chance of a one-hit KO at longer ranges than semi mode. However, at close ranges, it is able to nearly always secure a OHK, given how many pellets it has per trigger pull. In a panic, this will easily down a target up close, although the subsequent reload will leave the user vulnerable to an attack. Pros & Cons Pros: * Fastest potential fire rate in the game, and within the Shotgun class. * Very quick reload. * Only shotgun capable of select fire * Instant fire selecting. * Quickest ADS speed in class. * Highest damage in class. Cons: * High spread (comparable to the KSG) * Very low magazine capacity, lowest of any primary shotgun. * Requires meticulous aim to use effectively. * Frequent reloads. Trivia * The Stevens DB used to be called the Model 37 DB in the test place. * The model in-game is likely a J.Stevens double-barrel shotgun, given its name. ** However, the exact model is unknown. * This weapon has the fastest fire rate in-game, instantly shooting both bullets instead of having any cyclic fire rate. * This is the only burst-fire capable weapon that can one-burst at all ranges. ** It is also the only burst-fire capable weapon that has the ability to one-shot beforehand. * There is an etching written on the right side of the stock that says 'boom' in DOOM font. ** This is possibly a nod to the video game DOOM 2, with it's Super Shotgun (A Double barrel shotgun), known for its sheer power. ** This same stock is available as an attachment on the Sawed Off, except the 'boom' is colored in, and is named the 'boom stock.' * This is so far the only shotgun to have a mode that fires multiple shot shells per trigger pull. * With Birdshot and on burst, the Stevens DB has the highest damage potential out of any firearm within a single trigger pull, at 1,512 damage per trigger pull, which can be elevated to 1,663.2 damage if all the pellet hits are headshots. * Burst firing with slugs will have the second shot be slightly less accurate * The Stevens DB was added to main game on Halloween Update. (3.1.0) * This weapon has 2 triggers. One for each barrel. However, this feature is not on all double-barrel shotguns. * This weapon is the only weapon in-game to have more than one trigger. Category:Shotguns Category:Primary Weapons